


The Engineering Spirit

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy follows Ginji and Noelle across town to the little house they share, wondering just what they've come up with. It'd need to be pretty impressive to top their grandfather's work on the Albiore, but that's what the engineering spirit is all about, right? Finding new ways for fontech to make life better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engineering Spirit

Around the end of the third drink, Noelle looks at Guy and then looks at Ginji and says, "I think we should show him."

The way Ginji blushes makes Guy raise an eyebrow; no wholesome idea ever made anyone that embarrassed before it even got started. "Show me what?"

Ginji looks over at Noelle and licks his lips. "Something we've been, ah, working on in our spare time," he says.

"Something you've...you mean an engineering project?"

Noelle blushes too, which is cuter than it has any right to be. "Yeah," she says, "but it's not something we can share with just anyone."

"But you want to show me, huh?" Guy says. He smiles at her. "I'm flattered."

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Ginji says, really serious, and that looks pretty cute on _him_, too. Guy should probably quit drinking before he's tempted to try to tell either of them that.

"I promise," he says. "Must be a pretty big breakthrough if you're that worried about secrecy."

Noelle and Ginji look at each other and both sort of smile awkwardly. "Something like that," Noelle says. "You want to come see?"

"Now?" Guy says. Well, that'll keep him from drinking too much, that's for sure. "Sure, why not."

He starts to sober up right away when they leave the tavern -- the air's so dry in Sheridan that it cools down really fast after sundown. Guy follows Ginji and Noelle across town to the little house they share, wondering just what they've come up with. It'd need to be pretty impressive to top their grandfather's work on the Albiore, but that's what the engineering spirit is all about, right? Finding new ways for fontech to make life better.

When they get to the house, Noelle unlocks the workshop door and leads the way in. Ginji follows Guy, really close, probably almost touching if Guy just leaned back a little. The way they're acting he could almost think they were trying to pick him up -- but that's crazy, right? The kind of thing that happens in fantasies, not real life.

Noelle switches on the lights, and Guy looks around -- he's never been in their private workshop before, and it's really nice, well set up with a lot of tools he'd like to get a closer look at. But the main attraction is clearly in the middle of the room, where Noelle stops in front of something hidden under a tarpaulin and about chest high. "You _promise_ you're not going to tell anyone," she says.

"On my honor," Guy says. He can't think of the last time he was this curious about anything.

"Okay," Noelle says. She takes a deep breath and pulls back the tarpaulin. "This is the Encanta."

The first thing Guy thinks is how beautiful it is: the base is broad and stable, the machine's legs low and spread wide across the floor, sheathed in rubber for a solid grip; the chassis gleams with bright, polished steel, the joints cleanly, almost seamlessly welded; the operator's seat is well padded, fitted with a series of straps, and perched above a thick, well-oiled piston that ends in a --

"Oh, _wow_," Guy says. The centerpiece of the machine is slightly abstract, bright red with its contours smoother than the real thing, but it's unmistakably still a cock. Guy takes in the power of the engine, the position of the piston beneath the seat. His pants feel too tight.

"You like it?" Ginji asks from beside him.

Guy nods. He takes a step toward the machine, can't help himself. "It's -- yeah, wow, even just the idea is amazing." And he can see why they wouldn't want to show just anyone, yeah, but _wow_.

"It feels even better than it looks," Noelle says, and she's blushing bright red but smiling a little, too. Guy tries to imagine what she'd look like strapped into the machine -- held in place for it when it was turned on, and -- his face gets hot enough that he's sure his blush matches hers.

Ginji touches his back, and he starts. "You want to see?" Ginji asks. "Get a practical demonstration?"

This can't really be happening. Guy nods. "Is it, um," he says, because he'd never forgive himself if he didn't ask, "is it only set up for a, a girl?"

Noelle smiles for real, and shakes her head. "It used to be," she says, "but that was one of the first changes we made to the original design."

"She looked like she was having so much fun," Ginji explains, "I wanted to be able to try."

"The angle's adjustable," Noelle says, touching a wheel on the side of the machine, "and so's the maximum penetration depth. When the, um, user is strapped in, then the engineer calibrates it to, um, individual standards."

"Please let me try it," Guy says. Just trying to imagine it is so hot he thinks he might die. A beautiful piece of fontech like this, already tested and refined, and calibrated to suit him.

"Of course," Ginji says. He steps behind Guy, slides both arms around him and starts undoing his buttons. From the other side of the machine, Noelle watches them, stripping off her jacket and her scarf. Guy is pretty sure he ought to be watching that, but he keeps getting distracted looking at the Encanta. It's so -- so _elegant_&lt; the design so well-balanced and powerful. And they're going to let him -- wow.

When Noelle laughs, Guy realizes he's just been staring, not paying any attention to the question Ginji was trying to ask him. "Sorry," he says. "What?"

Ginji smiles. "I said, did you want to do your own prep, or should I warm you up? The Encanta doesn't have as much give as a human partner, so you want to be really sure you're ready for him."

"I feel like I've been ready for this all my life," Guy says. He shakes his head, reminds himself to be responsible. "I think I'd like to have you do it. If you want to, I mean."

"Sure," Ginji says. He gets a bottle of oil from one of the shelves, and Guy takes a minute to kick the rest of his clothes off. The look in Noelle's eyes as she watches is really flattering.

She takes a step back, away from the frame of the Encanta. "Here, why don't you brace yourself against it? You're probably going to want something to hold on to, right?"

"Right," Guy says. He's going to die.

He braces both hands against the Encanta's frame, leaning against it as Ginji brings the oil over and starts to open up his ass. Ginji's touch is really steady, really precise -- he's handling Guy just as carefully as he would one of his fon machines, isn't he? That's an amazingly sexy thought. And when Guy looks up, Noelle is chewing on her lip, watching, like she wishes she could be playing too.

"I'm sorry," Guy says to her, and his voice comes out a little shaky. "Probably, ah, not as much fun for you, because of my problem."

"It's okay," she says. "This is still good."

"Still." Guy smiles awkwardly. "I wish you could be over here, too."

Noelle blushes again. "Maybe someday," she says. "You're starting to get better, right?" She takes a deep breath. "Besides, I won't be too lonely tonight."

"No," Ginji says. "Once you're set up with the Encanta, I'll keep her company."

Guy whimpers. "Really?" he says. Okay, that's -- that should seem wrong, he's pretty sure, but it also sounds hot. "Oh, man. This can't really be happening."

Behind him, Ginji laughs a little, breathlessly. "I know," he says. "I didn't think you'd be this into it."

"Are you kidding?" Guy says. He looks back over his shoulder. "This is like a dream come true."

Ginji smiles. "I meant this in particular," he says, twisting his fingers to illustrate. Guy arches his back, pushing toward the touch, and Ginji leans forward to meet him for a warm, sloppy kiss. Noelle whimpers.

Guy pulls back. "I'm ready," he says. "Please. I want to."

"Okay," Ginji says. "Let's do it."

He pulls out and offers a steadying hand as Guy climbs up into the Encanta's -- is it ridiculous to call it a cockpit? probably; Guy grins. It feels just as sturdy as it looks, and the seat's padding is really comfortable. Ginji helps him pull the straps into place and tighten them until he's not going anywhere.

"Now we just need to make a few adjustments to optimize him for you," Ginji says, "and you'll be ready to go."

"Oh man," Guy says. There's no way he's going to last at this rate.

"Ginji," Noelle says. When Guy looks up she's sliding her shirt off, and underneath she's wearing a tiny little slip thing with lace. It looks great. "I think you should show him the delay system."

Ginji laughs. "I probably should," he says. He leans forward and opens a little hatch in front of where Guy is sitting. "This is totally optional," he says, "but it, ah, lets you enjoy the ride for longer, if you want."

The extension in his hand is a harness, attached to the main body of the Encanta with a flexible cable, its bright steel curves just the right size to work as a cock ring.

"You guys have thought of everything, haven't you?" Guy says admiringly.

"Well, that's the plan," Ginji says. "He's always a work in progress, though."

"Maybe you can help us with the next round of upgrades," Noelle says.

Guy would squirm if he wasn't fastened in so securely. "I think I need the harness now," he says.

"Right," Ginji says. He helps Guy get the harness fitted snugly around his balls and the base of his cock, and then circles around to the other side of the machine to start the rest of the adjustments. Guy has a minute to appreciate the sight of Noelle skinning out of her pants, and then he can feel the blunt, oiled tip of the Encanta's cock pressing against his asshole. He can't help a whimper.

"Still okay," Ginji asks.

Guy nods. "That was a good noise," he clarifies.

"Good," Ginji says. "Just checking. Okay, what happens next is that I'm going to insert it manually. I'll want you to tell me when it's as deep as you want it to go. Then we'll fine-tune the angle, and then you're set to go."

"The harness was a really good idea," Guy says, and Noelle grins. "Okay. I'm ready." He slows down his breathing, tries to relax, and just as he's starting to really calm down, Ginji pushes. The Encanta's cock slides into him slow and thick and easy.

"Talk to me," Ginji says. "Tell me how it feels."

"So good," Guy says. "So good. Keep going. I can take more."

"It's different than having a human partner," Noelle says. "Wherever you set the depth, it'll go that deep every time. So you don't want to set it for your absolute limit. You want it to stay comfortable."

Guy nods. "Thanks," he says. He can't wait to turn it on. "Just a little -- a tiny bit more." Ginji slides it in slightly further, and Ginji nods. "I think that's good," he says.

There's a heavy click, a lever snapping into place. "Okay," Ginji says. "That part's set. How's the angle? Good the way it is now, or better if I do this?" Pressure changes, and Guy can feel the shaft inside him shifting, so it doesn't push quite as far forward.

"Better the first way, I think," he says. Ginji makes more adjustments. "Yeah, like that, a little fur -- there. Right there," Guy says. THe pressure of the Encanta's cock makes his balls tighten, makes his cock twitch.

Ginji flips another switch. "That should do it, then," he says.

Noelle is standing by the machine's other side, by the panel with the controls. Guy wonders when she got so close, realizes he's too worked up to be panicky -- not like he could get away in a hurry anyway, with all the Encanta's straps holding him still. "The controls are pretty simple," she says. "And you'll probably be glad, once he's running. This switch powers him on. This one changes his mode, so you can get short strokes, long ones, or alternating. The dial increases his speed." She turns the dial all the way to the left. "Start slow and work your way up. Then this button will release the delay rings." She smiles. "Got all that?"

"Yeah," Guy says hoarsely. "I got it."

"Okay," Noelle says. "Have fun." She steps back, and Ginji goes with her. Guy licks his lips and flips the Encanta's power switch to on.

The engine hums to life beneath him, resonating through the Encanta's chassis. Guy can feel it in his bones. He sets the mode to long strokes, and eases the dial gently upward.

His breath catches at the feel of the shaft inside him starting to move. It's slow, steady, pulling most of the way out and then reversing direction, sliding back in at the same tempo. The peak of the stroke hits him just right, rubbing against that really sensitive spot before it starts to pull back and repeat the cycle. Guy closes his eyes and lets himself just feel it for a minute, lets himself think about it: the steady pace, the precise strokes that only a machine can give him. Noelle's right; it's not like having another person fuck him. It's _great_, though. Kind of intimidating but mostly amazing, knowing that it'll just keep going like this, never tiring, never stopping until he's had enough.

Noelle moans, and Guy opens his eyes. She and Ginji are both naked now, touching each other, watching him. They're gorgeous, and there's something pretty awesome about that, too -- both of them watching, into it too. They built the machine that's fucking him now. Guy wants to see one of them in it sometime, too, he thinks, Noelle sits in Ginji's lap, smiling at Guy, encouraging. He reaches for the controls again.

He turns up the speed a little, flips the switch from long strokes to the alternating pattern. The Encanta whirs, shifting gears, and Guy's cock aches. He's afraid to even touch himself, pretty sure if he does he'll wind up needing to come much too fast, and he'll rush this. Especially now, with the increased intensity, the machine fills him faster, and on the short strokes he doesn't have much time at all to catch his breath between one burst of sensation and the next. He can't help moaning a little.

Ginji answers from the other side of the room. "Go on," he says. "Make noise. We want to know how it feels."

"It's amazing," Guy says, "and you know it." He flexes against the bonds, realizes that he's trying to ask for more the way he would with a human partner. With the Encanta, though, all he has to do is turn the dial.

His skin feels hot and sensitive all over, and his balls ache. He curls a hand around his cock carefully, and yeah, that makes him want it really bad. Ginji and Noelle are making more super hot noises, and he sort of wishes he could be paying more attention to them, but he's so close to overwhelmed already. He tries to hold on, tries to draw it out -- the Encanta should be able to keep him on edge until he absolutely can't stand it anymore -- but he keeps being tempted, keeps wanting to turn up the dial a little more. He flips the mode switch one more time, to all short strokes, and then keens at the feel of it: relentless, the piston driving the Encanta's cock into him at just the right angle over and over. It's so good, so overpowering, and Guy can feel how badly he's trembling, how much he needs this. He keeps one hand on his cock, fumbles with the other for the release button.

The rings locked around his cock and balls click and hiss open, and that drags another sound from Guy's throat. Every stroke from the Encanta drives him closer, until he can't stand it anymore and he's coming, shaking with release, moaning helplessly -- and then groping for the controls to let the Encanta know he's done.

In the aftermath, his breathing sounds loud in his own ears. The Encanta makes a soft hissing, settling noise when he shuts it off completely. He looks up at Ginji and Noelle, who seem to be done, too, curled up together.

They get up and come over to help him. "How was it?" Noelle asks, as she starts on one of the straps. Her fingers brush his leg, and Guy shivers a little but can't work up enough energy for real panic.

"It was amazing," he says. "I mean, really, just -- I never would have thought -- you guys are brilliant."

Ginji laughs, running a hand down Guy's back and kneeling down to remove the Encanta's cock. "Thanks," he says. "It was really great to be able to, ah, share him with an appreciative audience." The machine cock slides free, and Guy squirms a little at the empty feeling. He's not looking forward to trying to walk after this.

When they get him unstrapped all the way, Ginji offers him a shoulder to lean on as he climbs down. It's a good thing, too, because his knees aren't so sure about holding him up and he stumbles a little.

"You can stay here tonight if you want to," Noelle says. "Doesn't seem very nice to send you back across town to the inn after that."

Guy nods. "Thanks," he says. "I'd like that." He lets Ginji steer him toward the workshop door, but looks back after a couple of steps. "Don't we need to, um, clean up in here or anything?"

"We'll take care of it," Ginji says. "Once we've got you in bed."

So they leave the workshop like that, with Ginji supporting him and Noelle bringing his clothes. They put Guy in a big, soft bed upstairs, and he can hear them talking to each other as they head back down to the workshop. He stretches out in bed, relaxing into its softness. He aches a little with exertion, and he's exhausted...and he feels great. When they get back, he should definitely tell them what an impressive feat of engineering that was. He stifles a yawn, and burrows into the covers to wait.


End file.
